Finding William
by geektime66
Summary: Another short Octoberficfest fic about Mulder and Scully finding Will before the 2012 deadline.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the X Files

Note: I wrote this for Octoberficfest (On Tumblr) it is just a short thing. If people really like it I could be persuaded to keep writing. Enjoy!

Finding William

When the colonists finally came Mulder and Scully were ready. They had been preparing for years. The summer of 2012 they began the search for their son. Knowing that the invasion would begin in December they needed to keep him and his parents safe. They'd wanted to let him have a normal life for as long as possible but refused to let him go.

They found him in September. They went to Wyoming with no plan on how to talk to his family. The plane ride and drive to the small town was almost completely silent. They didn't talk and instead just held each other's hands tight.

They were getting close and Scully was studying the picture of her son that they had found.  
In it he was in a baseball uniform smiling and holding a bat. He was skinny and tall for his age with strawberry blond hair and freckles. He had Mulder's eyes and smile and it broke Scully's heart. She caressed the picture and prayed that they would listen.

"Scully?" Mulder said glancing at her, "Are you ready for this?"

She looked down at her lap at the picture, "I'm not sure. Are you?"

"No." He didn't take his eyes off the road. He took her hand again and brought it to his lips and they lapsed into silence.

The town was small with little shops and a town square. They came upon a baseball field where they saw a little league game being played. On the field were boys dressed in the same uniform as William was in the picture.

"Mulder!" Scully pointed to the filed and Mulder pulled into a small parking lot by the field.

They sat in the car for a moment after he turned it off. Mulder turned to Scully and she leaned in to rest her forehead against his.

They stayed this way for a moment until Mulder pulled away to kiss her forehead, "Ready?"

She nodded and they stepped out of the car.

The air was filled with the excited cries of children and parents and the evening air was the perfect temperature. It was one of those beautiful summer evenings that seemed like it would never end. Dandelion fluffs flew in the air and it smelled of dirt and fresh cut grass.

Scully spotted her son from far away. His smile was big as he waited to be called to bat. He joked around with his friends and yelled encouragement to his team.

As they got closer he seemed to stiffen. He turned around and scanned the field. Scully stopped in her tracks. Her breath left her as his eyes locked onto hers.

"Scully?" Mulder touched her arm in concern but she could not look away.

William cocked his head and smiled at her. Tears filled her eyes and she took off at a quick pace toward him with Mulder trailing behind calling her name.

She was in a daze though and couldn't think of anything except her son who was now waving and heading toward her.

They met half way and she hesitated. He didn't, he threw his arms around her and Scully felt the tears running down her face. She didn't return the hug at first because of how shocked she was. As soon as reality hit she pulled him in tight and held him close. She was now sobbing openly and she could feel Mulder's hand on the small of her back.

"It's ok mom." His small voice reached her ears and she pulled him tighter.

After another couple minutes she pulled away and held him at arms length. She looked at him and moved her hands to his face. He looked like her brother Charlie. William turned to look at Mulder and smiled at him brightly.

Scully looked at Mulder to see that he had tear tracks down his face. He looked nervous. She knew that he'd been feeling on edge. He felt like he had never known his own son. She felt a stab of guilt as she remembered that this was the first time Mulder was seeing his son since he was a couple days old.

She let go of William and watched Mulder.

William turned toward him, "Hi." His smile was wide and Mulder pulled him into a fierce hug.

He cradled William's head to his chest and kissed the top of it.  
Scully suddenly noticed a couple watching the exchange from a few feet away. She realized that they must be his parents and her stomach clenched. They just stood there watching nervously. The man had his arm around his wife and she made eye contact with Scully.

Scully wondered why they were not coming over to them.

"We knew you were coming." William said as if he knew her thoughts.  
Mulder finally let him go but kept a hand on his back.

William nodded to his parents who came toward them.

Scully felt fear and shame as they approached. She could see that the woman had been crying.

The man stuck out his hand, "Jeff Van De Kamp."

Scully took his hand, "Dana Scully." She was in shock, so was Mulder.

Jeff shook Mulders hand and Mulder introduced himself.

"This is my wife Carol."

She looked up and nodded at them.

They stood there for a moment in awkward silence as William walked over and took his mother's hand.  
Scully felt a pull at her heart and had to remind herself that he did not belong to her, she had given him up, and these were his parents. It didn't make the pain go away.

"I knew you were coming for a few weeks now." William said as if it was the most obvious thing.

"How?" Scully's voice was soft and desperate.

William shrugged, "I just knew."

"He told us. We didn't believe him at first but he was instant. He is not one to make things up and he has always been… well, different." Jeff Van De Kamp offered.

Scully nodded, "Yeah."

"He was special when he was with you?" It was the first time Carol spoke and she looked at Scully with open curiosity.

"Yes, from just a couple months old. But he was always special, even before he was born." Scully remembered his miraculous conception and birth. She recalled how connected she felt to him when he was in her womb and remembered how he seemed to know Mulder from the first time he spoke. Tears prickled her eyes and she recalled that time in her life. A time that was filled with such joy and deep horrible pain.

"Do you know why we are here?" Mulder asked William.

William nodded, "You need us to go with you. Something is going to happen, I don't know what."

Scully was surprised that she believed every word he said. His eyes were filled with wisdom that was beyond his age and they brought up an image of a young Mulder. Eyes that were filled with hope and kindness.

They followed the Van De Kamp's to their small country house that reminded Scully of her and Mulder's own unremarkable house.

The house was a long way from anything else except for a barn and some fenced in animals. Horses ran along side the fence as the cars moved up the driveway and Scully thought that it must have been a nice place to grow up. She wondered if his childhood was over now and she had to redirect her thoughts because of the sadness that came with them.  
The house smelled like vanilla and clean laundry. Scully noticed a few suitcases that sat in the living room and she realized that they really had been expecting them.

"We are ready to go." Jeff Van De Kamp's voice sounded resigned but sad.

Mulder and Scully were still in shock but helped them carry their things to the cars. They didn't know what would happen next but felt confident that they could make a new life.  
As they drove back to D.C. William dozed between her and Mulder. Mulder's hand found her shoulder over the seat and she looked over to see his smile.  
He stroked her cheek with the back of his hand and she kissed the tips of his fingers.

Soon she fell into her own dreamless sleep with her son's head in her lap and her husband's hand on her shoulder.

The future was unknown but, for now, the small group was at peace.


End file.
